


Something to Say

by Huntchaser



Series: NCIS oneshots [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Coming Out Day 2015, Gen, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntchaser/pseuds/Huntchaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sexuality doesn't change that you're a good investigator or that I trust ya."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Say

October 11, 2007

"Boss? You down here?"

"What is it McGee?"

"I uh...."

"Spit it out. I won't kill ya or anything."

"Uh... Boss, I'm bisexual."

"Good for you, McGee."

"What?"

"Good for you."

"You're okay with it?"

"Yeah. Nothin' wrong with bein' gay or bi."

"Thanks, boss."

"You want some bourbon? You seem stressed."

"Yeah. That'd be great."

\--  
October 11, 2015

"Gibbs?"

"What's up, Bishop?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Why else would I have an open door policy?"

"Right... Um..."

"You know, McGee did the same thing a few years ago."

"What?"

"He told me he was bisexual. Stuttered like hell."

"McGee's bisexual?"

"Yup."

"Huh. Well, I guess it makes it easier for me."

"Suppose so, Bishop."

"I'm bisexual, Gibbs."

"Good for you."

"Thanks Gibbs."

"It's no problem, Bishop. Want some?"

"No. I don't want any alcohol. Can I just sit here? Ask a question if it comes to mind?"

"Nothin' wrong with askin questions, Bishop."

"Gibbs?"

"Mhm."

"What about Tony?"

"DiNozzo's as straight as they come, at least as far as I know."

"And Abby?"

"Same goes for her. As far as I know."

"And you're okay with two bi people on your team?"

"Sexuality doesn't change that you're a good investigator or that I trust ya."

"Okay. Thanks Gibbs. I'll see you at work."

"Have a good one, Bishop."

"You too, Gibbs. Thanks again."


End file.
